


Coupon?

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: Curtashi Month 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month, Curtashi Month, Fluff, M/M, childhood friend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Shiro’s working part time as a store mascot when he sees a familiar face.





	Coupon?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Shiro’s turn to get flustered. 
> 
> Oh and they’re in their late teens.

There could be worse jobs than standing under the shade of a new store passing out coupon flyers.

”Hello! Here’s a coupon!”

The older lady smiled at him and then pinched his cheek.

”Don’t you look _adorable_?”

Shiro weakly laughed. The only downside was that he had to wear a Black Lion onesie with his face exposed. It was the store’s mascot or whatever. Though he did wonder if the owner specifically gave him this type of costume. His aunties and grandma often told him he had adorable dimples when he smiled.

He wouldn’t put it past Coran to take advantage of that.

But the days were cool enough and while there was a hoodie with ears and a mane he wasn’t really sweating under it. It _was_ a little embarrassing at first but hey, a job was a job. 

He wasn’t going to pay for the Garrison space program doing nothing.

“Wow, that’s a real pretty necklace ma’am.”

The lady let go of his cheek to gush about the history of her jewelry. At least he was gaining people skills this way and creative problem solving. He could add those to his cv. She took a couple flyers to give to her family. He waved at her as she walked away.

The afternoon continued this way. Smile, chit chat, pass flyers. Wave and pass out.

He did a little roar for a toddler with pigtails. The girl took it as a challenge.

“Rawr rawr!” the girl stuck her hands out like claws.

Shiro was crouched down to her level. “Raaawr!”

“Raaaaaaaaawr!”

“Whoa whoa!” Shiro laughed. “You win kiddo.”

“Alright Katie that’s enough.” The mom smiled as she picked up her girl. “Say bye bye!”

”Rawr!”

Shiro grinned. “Rawr!”

The mom walked away but the little girl was still making chomping faces over her mom’s shoulder. He played along with a chuckle.

”Excuse me?”

Shiro was in mid-roar expression when he turned around to whoever was addressing him. He had his customer greeting set but it quickly sputtered out and died when he saw the guy. It had been a while but there was no doubting those pale blue eyes and smile of his elementary school friend.

” _Curtis_?!”

”Takashi,” the customer beamed. “I _thought_ it was you!”

“Oh man, I haven’t heard that in a while. I just go by Shiro now.” Shiro’s smile was so wide. “it’s _so_ good to see you! You grew tall!” He laughed and pulled him in for a quick hug. He didn’t see the light flush on Curtis’ face from that move. “How are you? I mean, I haven’t seen you since your family moved.”

”I’m good.” Curtis fixed his navy jacket. “Came back to sign up for the Garrison’s space program.”

”Hey, me too! Well, not the moving part.” Shiro nudged him with his elbow. “Maybe we’ll have some classes together.” 

“Maybe.” Curtis’ smile grew. “But I don’t think I’ll make as great a lion.”

”Huh?”

”Your costume.”

Shiro froze. He freaking forgot he was standing in a lion _onesie_.

“That’s funny,” he weakly laughed. “It’s just a temporary job anyways.”

Curtis shrugged. “Work is work.”

“Exactly.”

Curtis’ eyes were fixed high up on his head. “Is that-“ he leaned over to feel Shiro’s mane. “You have lion _ears_. Is there a tail too?”

Shiro’s face bloomed red. “Y-Yeah.”

Curtis merrily laughed. “That’s cute.”

_You’re cute _was Shiro’s errant thought. _You always were, even back then._

_“_ I should let you get back to work.” Curtis stepped in for a half embrace this time. “I’ll see you around the Garrison.”

”Or sooner.”

Curtis hadn’t fully stepped out of the hug yet. “What?”

Shiro hadn’t meant to let that slip...But he was older now. Both of them were.

”We could go for a coffee sometime. Catch up.”

“We should. Do you have your phone on you?”

”Yeah.” 

He pulled it out of the hidden belly pouch. Curtis put a hand up to cover his huge grin. 

“Not a word.”

Curtis laughed. “I won’t.” He winked at him. “I’ll save it for later.”

They exchanged numbers as they chatted some more. Then Curtis walked off. Shiro went back to passing out flyers.

”Taka- Shiro!”

He turned around. Curtis wasn’t too far away.

”I also came back for you.”

Shiro could see his shy smile. “You can call me Takashi. I don’t mind it coming from you.”

”Ok. See you later Takashi.”

They waved with secret smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for sappy scenes. XD


End file.
